1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method and system for handling physical device placement requests.
2. Description of the Related Art
Installing and configuring computer parts requires timely and updated configuration information. Such information is needed by customers, field customer engineers, business partners and other users and distributors of computer parts. Conventionally, configuration information has been provided in the form of hardcopy information with hardware shipments, hardcopy or soft copy information shipped with the operating system, installing and running configuration tools on a customer system, etc.
However, current efforts to insure meaningful configuration information have proved inadequate. Such inadequacy is a result of a variety of factors including the increasing size of systems and the increasing complexity and varied hardware product offerings available on such systems. Further, parts placement options are varied and complex and are subject to frequent changes in short periods of time. Placement rules are also difficult to learn and are complicated by virtue of interdependencies (i.e., placement of one component can affect placement of additional components).
Therefore, there is a need for methods and systems for providing meaningful and timely configuration information.